Please Don't Go
by rawrrr.3
Summary: This is a slash : HutchDano/AdamHicks. He's leaving him behind. Again.


**so yeaaah. I do not own any of this, but what I do own is this idea...maybe.**

**I hope you like it and please PLEASE leave reviews! That'll make me super duper happy. :D**

'Please don't walk away from this, Adam!' Hutch yells at his boyfriend hoping that he wouldn't leave him. 'Can we work this out?' Adam turns around, his hazel eyes filled with tears.

'Work out what? You're leaving again for your stupid job! I don't think I could wait for you again.' Adam shakes his head, 'I can't –I-I just can't. A whole two fuckin' years! I can't.'

'Baby, this movie is important to me. This could really make me famous,' Hutch says walking toward his lover.

'And I'm not?' Adam asks glaring at him.

'I never said that you weren't, Babe,' Hutch's heart is ripping inside of him. How could his boyfriend say that? Adam is Hutch's everything. He loves him so much and cares about him, too.

'Then stay here. With me, Hutch,' Adam pleads. Adam's being selfish and he doesn't care. He doesn't want Hutch leaving again just for his job, even though Hutch is a pretty good actor.

'I would stay, baby and you know it. But I need this.'

'Yeah well I fuckin' need you, too!' Adam says, trying his hardest to not cry. Adam doesn't cry, well not in front of people and definitely not in front of Hutch.

'Babe, I'm sorry,' Hutch's standing in front of him, his fingers reach up to brush against Adam's flushed cheek, and Adam closes his eyes. Hutch cups his cheeks and leans in to press his lips to his boyfriend's.

Adam pulls away, his eyes still closed and he whispers, 'but I-I need you, Hutch.'

'I know, I promise to call everyday though.' Adam opens his eyes and just stares at him with sad, hurt eyes. He's _still_ going. Adam pecks Hutch's cheek and doesn't say anything not even an **_'_**_I love you_ or_ Good Luck_ or_ I'll miss you'_ just kisses his cheek and walks out of their house.

Two long hard years have past, Hutch has been regretting leaving. He thought back to the time he and Adam had ended their relationship, he thought about how he promised him he'd call everyday, but never did. He sits in the taxi cab staring out the window, watching as the snow begins to fall and they slowly make their way to the ground. He watches the snow covered houses past him by, getting closer and closer to his destination. He's hoping that Adam will be there waiting for him to come home. He keeps picturing Adam standing in the doorway with a big sign saying _'Welcome home, Baby!'_

The taxi pulls up to a rather small blue house with one car sitting in the driveway and it was Hutch's, not Adam's. _Maybe he went out, _Hutch thinks, but he _knows_ it's a lie. Hutch hands the taxi driver the money and he opens the cab door and steps out.

He takes out his keys from his jeans' pocket, he inserts the house key into the hole and he slowly turns it. He pushes open the door and he's met by the darkness. Sighing, he pulls the suitcases inside the house he closing the front door and sets his suitcases near the stairs. He turns on the lights and just wanders around his house, remembering how everything hasn't changed, expect for the fact that Adam's things are missing. His heart breaks when he thinks back on all the fun times he had with Adam. He walks into the kitchen, glancing around the room, thinking about that one time he and Adam had tried to bake cupcakes, but turned into a huge disaster.

_'Baby, let's bake cupcakes,' Adam says excitedly, walking through the swinging door that leads to the kitchen. Hutch's sitting on a bar stool, eating his lunch and texting someone. _

_ Hutch looks away from his phone, staring at his boyfriend and asks him, 'do you even know how to bake?'_

_ Adam__ hesitates before saying. 'Yeaaah.' Hutch chuckles and__ stands up from his seat placing his phone on the counter and starts taking out the ingredients for baking cupcakes, Adam follows him._

_ Soon they have the batter in the bowl and Adam hits the button to start up the mixer and then _BAM!_ All of the cake batter starts to fly everywhere. The rooms covered with batter and the ceiling's dripping chocolate. It's all over the floor, too. _

_ Hutch screams out, 'Adam! Turn it off!' throwing his hands in the air._

_ 'Fuck,' Adam hisses and slams his hand on the stop button. Hutch moves to his boyfriend and slips on the batter, on his way down to the floor, he gets a grip on Adam, making him fall as well. Adam's hands knock over some of the pots and pans that sat on the counter. _

_ 'Damn it, Hutch! Look what you did! Ow! My butt hurts now, you ass!'_

_ 'Sorry,' then its silence._

_ The two young boys were sitting on the f__loor covered in cake batter. Adam stares at his boyfriend and starts laughing at him. _

_ Hutch frowns, 'Why are you laughin__g? This isn't fucking funny!' Adam keeps laughing and reaches out and his hand grabs at one of the pots that had fallen to the kitchen floor._

_ 'But this is,' he chokes out from his laughter; he turns the pot over, so that he could see his refle__ction. Adam holds it up to Hutch's face and watches as he starts to laugh too, because he looks ridiculous. Hutch has cake batter in his hair, on his forehead, on his cheeks, and on the tip of his nose. The two lovers laugh at each other for a while. _

_ Adam__'s laughing so hard that he ends up dropping the pot and it hits the ground with a big bang. Hutch's laughing so much that he falls over; he lies on his back with his hands over his face._

_ Adam__ crawls over to his lover, he sits on him, his legs on either side of Hutch. Hutch pulls his hands away and looks up at Adam, his hair covered with batter and it's sticking to his face. Adam leans down more and sticks his tongue out, he runs his tongue over Hutch's nose, and he grins and says, 'Damn you taste so good.'_

_ Hutch smiles and kisses Adam roughly, fingers lost in his red hair._

_ 'I know.' _

Adam's lying down on the couch, he's plays around with a pillow that's sitting on his stomach, and he's also flipping through the channels, finding something good to watch. Adam stops when something or _someone_ catches his eyes. He sits up and grips the pillow that he's holding tightly. _Fuck, you've got to be kidding me!_ Adam thinks. He glares at his TV screen and curses at it. What makes Adam act so weirdly is that kid on TV. That _kid_ was Adam's ex-boyfriend.

'Stupid fucking asshole!' he yells at it and groans. He throws his pillow at the screen. Adam's mom walks into the living room, shaking her head.

'Honey, what'd I tell you about yelling at the TV? It's not gonna help anyone,' his mother tells him, rolling her eyes before he can get anything out of his mouth; there's a knock on the door. Adam's mom walks to the front door and opens it. There stands the boy, covered in snow that broke Adam's heart into a thousand pieces just about two years ago.

The boy's standing awkwardly in the Hicks' living room. Adam stands up and just glares at Hutch. He has his arms over his chest and he sighs, 'What the hell are you doing here?'

Hutch looks at him with hurt eyes. 'I missed you,' Hutch tells him. Adam shakes his head.

'Me, too,' Adam grumbles, hoping that he didn't hear him. He in fact missed him so much that it hurts him to admit it. He doesn't know what to say to him. He doesn't want Hutch thinking that it's okay to just wander back into Adam's life again, after what happened.

'I couldn't stop thinking about you and I wish I could take back what I did. I'm so sor-' Hutch couldn't finish his sentence because Adam's just standing there glaring at him and telling him 'Well you can't take back all the fucking heartache you caused!'

Hutch looks down and says in a soft voice, 'I-I know and I could fix it! I know I can, Adam, just give me a second chance and I promise I'll make it right.'

Adam laughs half-heartedly and replies, 'I remember the last time you promised me something and that didn't turn out so well.'

Hutch shakes his head. 'I'm sorry, Adam. I'm sorry that I didn't call it-it was just that-' he trails off and tears start to fall.

Adam has his fingers hocked underneath Hutch's chin and he lifts his head up, glazing into Hutch's beautiful blue eyes. Adam's breath ghosts over his mouth and Hutch starts to feel hot, he stares down at Adam's lips. He misses this so much. Hutch just wants to kiss him right now. Hutch soon closes his eyes and leans in to press a soft kiss to Adam's lips, Adam leans in, too, but he gets nervous and scared, so he pushes Hutch away from him. To be completely honest Adam can't really stay mad at him forever and he doesn't know why. After all the shit Hutch put him through. When Adam glazed into Hutch's beautiful eyes he-he just fell in love again and he hates it.

_Their first time meeting over five years ago__._

_ Hutch is a young fifteen year old teen, who decides to go skateboarding, because well that's what he loves to do in his free time. The boy skates to his usual place. He's riding down his street, his brunette hair flying everywhere. He loves the wind blowing through his hair. Hutch kicks and kicks to get some more speed, but doesn't realize that there's a kid down the hill. He keeps going. _

_ The eighteen year old kid stands in the middle of the street, talking on the phone with someone. _

_ 'No, yeaah I-I know-' he says into the phone, before he can finish what he has to say, he turns around just in time to see the young boy skating right towards him. _

_ He screams out, 'Shhhit!' and he's now on the concrete with the boy on top of him._

_ 'Fuck, dude! Watch where-' Adam stops talking and stares deeply into the kid's amazing ocean blue eyes and that's when Adam sort of falls in love with him. The boy looks scared and nervous, now. Adam's breath hitches in his throat and his heart beats faster. Adam starts to feel warm with the boy's body pressed up against his. Adam blushes and pushes the boy off him before things get ugly. _

_ Hutch's looking the opposite way and he whispers, 'I'm sorry.' Hutch gets up and sticks his hand out for the guy on the ground. Adam just stares at his hand and picks himself up._

_ 'Watch where you're going, kid. You could have fucking killed me.' Adam shakes his head, brushing some dirt off his jeans._

_ 'I said that I was sorry and I got a name you know?' Hutch says, rolling his eyes._

_ 'Yeah?' Adam says arms crossed over his chest._

_ 'It's Hutchings.' he tells him and holds his hand out again, awkwardly. _

_ Adam laughs, 'Hutchings? Ha, what kind of name is that?'_

_ 'Shut up!' Hutch blushes and hits the guy on his arm. He mumbles out, 'I bet your name's stupid.'_

_ He stops laughing only to say, 'Adam.' he states. 'It's not stupid not like yours,' and he starts laughing again. _

He whispers, 'I want to give you a second chance, but- but what if you _have_ to leave again? Or you break your promises?' Adam looks down, his fingers playing around with the hem of his shirt. This time Hutch is the one to lift Adam's head up, Hutch smiles.

'I won't go. Well if I do I'll take you with me and I swear on my fucking life that I won't break any of my promises.' Hutch says his fingers in Adam's hair and his other hand on his cheek. Adam cracks a small smile because he misses his touch.

'What if I don't want to go? Are you sure you won't?' he questions.

'Hmmm... Well then I guess I just have to make you go? And yeaah I'm pretty sure I won't,' Hutch says, brushing away Adam's hair. Adam nods his head, telling Hutch okay than.

'But what if you can't make me?' Adam asks.

'Well sucks for you. I'll tie you up on the roof of my car 'cause I'm not leaving again not without you.' Adam smiles big and he gives in and presses his lips to Hutch's.

'I love you, Hutchings,' Adam laughs and kisses him again and again and again. Hutch squeezes him tightly; his eyes close shut and he kisses him. He keeps thinking to himself, _I'm never ever going to leave again._


End file.
